<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And There Was Only One Bed by nerdsarehot75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631897">And There Was Only One Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75'>nerdsarehot75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having to share a bed with Sarah's characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billie Dean Howard/Reader, Billie Dean Howard/You, Lana Winters/Reader, Lana Winters/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Baby Girl (Billie x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well this is an interesting turn of events.”</p>
<p>You struggled with the bags, trying to get them inside the room in an elegant manner, but the twirl of Billie’s skirt around her calves had distracted you. She turned, a hand reaching out to pull them over the threshold, keeping them to one side. You pushed your hair out of your face, watching the way her eyes followed the path your fingers took. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe they only booked one room for the two of us,” you said, averting your eyes from her to keep the flush from growing on your cheeks.</p>
<p>“With only one bed,” she said.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Glancing behind her you could see there was, indeed, only one bed in the room. A vast double bed, dark comforter, and hotel corners. You felt your face grow warm.</p>
<p>“I’ll go down and request another room,” you said, “I’ll pay out of my own pocket if I have to.”</p>
<p>“Why bother? There’s room enough for two here.”</p>
<p>She stroked her hand over the comforter, long fingers as enticing as always. You swallowed past a lump in your throat, giving her a nod. A smile bloomed over her face and a predatory look coming into her eye. She took a step towards you, her fingers grazing over your wrist.</p>
<p>“I’m sure we can be very comfortable together,” she said. Her eyes smouldered as she watched you, “don’t you think so, baby girl?”</p>
<p>Your cheeks flushed at the nickname, the way it had every single time she used it. You could see the mirth in her eyes, as well as the lust swirling within, so different from the look of surprise at your reaction the first time. She was playing with you. </p>
<p>“Of course,” you said, “but the star shouldn’t be forced to room with a lowly assistant.”</p>
<p>“Unless that’s what the star wants,” she said.</p>
<p>“And does the star want it?” you asked, stepping past her, the back of your fingers brushed against her cloth covered hip. She twirled with you, her eyes never leaving you for a second. You began to rummage through your small bag, not really looking for anything but needing something other than Billie’s intoxicating presence to focus on.</p>
<p>Soft hands brushed your hair over one shoulder and warm lips brushed against the shell of your ear.</p>
<p>“The star most definitely wants it.”</p>
<p>Your body stiffened as the low chuckle moved away from you. You blinked, turning your head enough to see her hips swaying as she walked to the mini bar. She bent over and you averted your eyes, feeling your mouth go dry. You took a deep breath in through your nose, immediately regretting it when a waft of her perfume clinging to your skin turned your head hazy. </p>
<p>“I’m going to go shower,” you said, hoping to wash her from your skin, knowing it would do nothing if you spent the night in the same bed as her. </p>
<p>“Is that an invitation?”</p>
<p>She was leaning back on the minibar, a can of soda in her hand. Her eyes swept over your body, leaving you breathless. She gave you a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Go have your shower, baby girl,” she said, “I’ll get comfortable in here.”</p>
<p>You slipped into the bathroom, the door closing with a quiet click. You let out a long breath, looking in the mirror. Your eyes were wide and when you pressed a hand to your cheek the skin burned under your touch. Your heart was beating fast and you could already feel the itch to return to the room and bask in the presence of the medium in the other room. </p>
<p>The ice cold water of the shower helped put your head right again. </p>
<p>Billie was curled up on the bed when you emerged, silk pajamas and soft light giving a comfortable glow to the woman. She beckoned you over with one finger and you wondered if you could go back under the cool spray of the shower to keep your head. You took a stuttering step forward, wanting to please this woman. You paused at the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>She patted the bed beside her. You climbed up onto the bed without any grace or elegance. She tugged on the end of your hair, wrapping her finger around a strand. You froze, watching her face. She drew closer, her fingers drifting to run along your jaw.</p>
<p>“Was that a relaxing shower?” she asked, her voice little more than a soft murmur. </p>
<p>You nodded, biting down on your lip. You could feel her breath on your skin, smoke and roses mingling together, making your head spin. You found yourself leaning towards her, like she was a magnet drawing you in. </p>
<p>“So you’re ready for bed?” she asked. You could almost feel her lips brush against yours. You hummed, your eyes slipping closed. Fingers drifted back up your chin and into your hair, fingernails scraping along the skin of your scalp. You shivered. </p>
<p>“That’s good because we have a long day tomorrow,” she said.</p>
<p>You blinked your eyes open as she moved back from you, removing her hand from your hair. She slipped under the covers, holding them until you followed suit. You laid your head on the pillow, turning to look at her as she leaned over and turned off the light. The mattress shifted and you closed your eyes, trying to ignore the woman on the other side of the bed. </p>
<p>It was the only way you’d be able to get any shut eye.</p>
<p>Waking up was a whole other experience. Soft fingers were tracing over your face and you felt warm. Your heart was fluttering and you wrinkled your nose, tickled by the featherlight touches on your skin. You opened your eyes, finding the warm brown eyes of Billie watching you. Her eyes crinkled at the corners and you felt yourself smile in response. </p>
<p>“It’s unfair how beautiful you are in the morning,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Her thumb ran over your cheekbone. You shuffled closer.</p>
<p>“It’s unfair how beautiful you are always,” you said.</p>
<p>Her face broke into sunshine, warmth and happiness flowing from her. She lent forward, without a thought, and pressed her lips to yours. It was better than you could have ever imagined. Soft and sweet, but deep and consuming, it sent tingles down your spine. You slid your arms around her waist, pressing yourself against her.</p>
<p>Until someone began banging on the door.</p>
<p>She sighed, extracting herself from your hold and climbing out of the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair before opening the door and talking through the crack to whoever was on the other side. You fell back on the bed, letting out a long breath. </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, baby girl, it’s time for us to get to work,” she said, closing the door.</p>
<p>You sat up, nodding. She caught your chin in her hand, pressing a lingering kiss to your lips, before disappearing into the bathroom. You fell back again, unable to wipe the smile from your face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Really Like You (Lana Winters)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I take it we’re working on a budget.”</p><p>Lana gave you a look that told you to stop asking about money. You gave her a wink, putting down your bags and beginning to rummage through the mini bar. You heard Lana thank the concierge and pass over a tip. </p><p>“I can’t take you anywhere,” she said after the door closed with a soft click. You held out a pack of chips to her. She rolled her eyes but took one with a smile to herself. </p><p>“You know if I didn’t know any better I’d assume you set this up to get me into bed,” you said.</p><p>She blinked at you, slow and steady, impassive and unbending. You winked again and she laughed. You handed her the open chips and flung yourself onto the bed. You rolled onto your back, resting one of your hands behind your head and beckoning her over with one finger. </p><p>She tossed the open bag of chips onto the counter and crawled onto the bed. She toed off her shoes and lent back onto the mountain of pillows. You rolled onto your side, resting your head on your hands. She looked up at you, all dark eyes and soft smile. </p><p>You reached out, running your fingers through her hair. She batted your hand away but twined her fingers through yours, settling them on her stomach. You shuffled closer. She gently shoved your shoulder and you gave her a smile.</p><p>“So how many places are we hitting tomorrow?” you asked.</p><p>“Well, you’re going to be in the library so only one. I have meetings I have to be at,” she replied. </p><p>“That sounds terribly boring,” you said, “can’t we stay right here? I’m sure we can think of something much more fun to do.”</p><p>She laughed, batting at you again. “We’re here to work.”</p><p>“It’s a form of work,” you said, your eyes dragging down her body then back up again, “some say the oldest.”</p><p>“You’re incorrigible,” she said.</p><p>You lay back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her fingers tightened around yours in a comforting squeeze and you turned your head to look at her. She quirked an eyebrow. You quirked one back. </p><p>“We should sleep,” she said, “we have to start bright and early tomorrow.”</p><p>“Fine, but only if I can be the big spoon.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes as she got off the bed, her fingers slipping from yours. She glanced over her shoulder as she got to the bathroom door, giving you a small smile. She winked and you smirked up at her. </p><p>By the time she returned you’d turned down the bed and were lying with your head propped up by your hand. You patted the mattress, your eyes running over her body in the warm light. Red blooms grew high on her cheeks and she bit down on her lip. <br/>She slid in beside you. You rolled over, turning off the bedside lamp. A warm hand found yours under the quilt. You smiled to yourself in the dark. The soft scent of the brunette’s perfume surrounded you. You took a deep breath in, warmth filling your heart. </p><p>When you awoke your arms were wrapped around a soft body, your front pressed against warmth. You buried your nose in soft hair, tightening your arms around the small body. It burrowed closer to you, letting out a little hum. </p><p>“So much for being up bright and early,” you murmured.</p><p>“Shut up,” Lana grumbled, burying her head in her pillow. Her fingers interlaced with yours, trying to pull you closer. You pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. She hummed again. </p><p>“How much longer can we stay like this?” you asked, answering yourself before she could, “because I wish it was forever.”</p><p>“Not long,” she murmured, “but a bit longer.”</p><p>She rolled over, her large eyes still sleepy. Her warm fingers ran over your cheekbone, tracing down over your lips, along the column of your neck before burying in the hair at the nape of your neck. You watched her, the thrill of her touch making you smile. </p><p>Her lips were soft and yielding when they met yours, lazy kisses turning you liquid. She rolled you over until she was lying on top of you, your legs tangled together and bodies pressed against one another. You ran your fingers along the bumps of her spine, feeling her melt against you. She pressed a chaste kiss to your lips before she drew away from you, blinking her eyes. You knew you were smiling like an idiot but you couldn’t stop. </p><p>“I suppose that was bound to happen eventually,” she murmured.</p><p>“I’ve been making it obvious how much I like you for a while now,” you said, “it was all down to you to make a move.”</p><p>She sat up, straddling your waist. She brushed some of your hair off your face. You caught her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm. </p><p>“I really like you, Lana,” you said, “so much.”</p><p>“Yes I picked up on that,” she said with a small smile.</p><p>She leaned down, giving you another kiss. You held her hips in your hands, straining towards her. She drew back again, climbing off you and out of the bed. You sat up, the quilt pooling around your waist. She held her hand out to you and you slid over to tangle your fingers with hers. </p><p>“If we get through all our work today, we’ll have time for more of that tonight,” she said.</p><p>“I’d like that,” you said.</p><p>“Oh I bet you would.”</p><p>She slipped into the bathroom and you fell back on the mattress, pressing your hands to your face as you grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>